


Favorites

by squvsh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: Trevor Langan watches YouTube in his free time, having only a few favorites he watches but one of his absolute favorites is someone he always wanted to meet in person. He never expected to meet him though but when he did, he was speechless. He does hope for more than just a one time meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone, it's PrettyBoyQ here. Today, we're gonna unbox some fan mail!" the red-head said to the camera, smiling happily as he held up a box before scooting out of the way, several stacks of envelopes and several boxes behind him on his bed. Trevor smiled as he watched, his legs crossed as he rested his feet up on his desk. The YouTuber was one of Trevor's favorites, always watching whenever he went live to do his unboxing videos or a vlog of him going to a store to buy whatever. He hated when he had to miss his live videos though, but he couldn't exactly drop all of his work just to watch. He was glad that the YouTuber had a set schedule for his live videos though, easily able to make time most of the time. 

 

"Alright so first is from Ingrid from New York. Wow, I actually glanced over all of the addresses and most of you are from New York." he said, carefully opening the box and pulling out a note. "It says 'Dear Q, I've been watching you from your first video until now and I really love everything you do. I hope that you can make room for this on your shelf or something. Take care.' Aw Thank you so much, Ingrid. Let's see. Oh, it's a stuffed bear! How cute, he's got a little bow tie. Thank you for this. I'll put him up next to my sloth." he said, getting up off his chair and going to get onto his bed, putting the gift bear beside a stuffed sloth on a shelf above his bed. "Perfect!"

 

"Mr. Langan." 

 

Trevor sighed and muted the video, looking up from his phone. 

 

"Ah, Olivia. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, setting his phone down and scooting back to rest his feet on the ground.

 

"You're defending a perp that a vic defended? I was a little surprised." she said.

 

"Even the lowest of the low are entitled to a good lawyer. But I'm sure that's not all you came here for." 

 

"Well, after the case is done and over with, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner." she offered, hands in her pockets.

 

"You could have called me for that. I'll have to call and let you know my answer though." he said. Olivia nodded and smiled. "What else?"

 

"Oh nothing." she said, going to leave. Trevor didn't wait until he heard the door shut to unmute.

 

"Thank you so much, Johnny. This is such a cute bracelet, it matches my eyes." He showed the gray and black bracelet after putting it on his wrist before going and opening another package. The video went on like that for another 15 minutes before he stopped. "I can't get to everyone's on camera today but please keep your eyes peeled for a thank you note in the mail. Until next time!" 

 

When he shut off the camera, he sighed and smiled, turning around in his chair as he looked at the mess of opened envelopes and boxes on the floor. His phone began notifying him of comments and likes to the video but he didn't check yet, going to begin writing out the thank you notes. That took a good few hours before he took a break to throw away the trash from the gifts he opened. He decided to take a break from opening things and writing, stretching before he put on his shoes and tied up his hair, grabbing his phone and wallet before he went out to take a walk.

 

Trevor had an appointment with a client before he got the chance to go out to get some lunch. He had a while before his next appointment and decided to go get some pizza. There was one person in front of him in line and he pulled out his phone to check his email.

 

"Two slices of pepperoni with extra cheese on it, thin crust." The voice was too familiar and Trevor looked up from his phone, someone a whole foot shorter than he was in front of him with strawberry blonde hair. He gave a look of curiosity, watching him. When it was his turn, he ordered a slice of pizza and a soda before paying and going to sit down to wait for his order. He watched the guy, wondering where he'd seen him before and then he realized. 

 

"Q?" he asked. The guy looked up from his phone at Trevor and quirked a brow. "I... Wow, it really is you. I'm Trevor. I watch your channel on YouTube."

 

"Oh wow, it's nice to meet you, Trevor." he said happily, offering a hand for a handshake. "Wow, I knew my viewers lived in New York but I didn't know they lived this close." Trevor chuckled and nodded. 

 

"I work close by here. I'm just... Wow, I'm speechless." 

 

"You wouldn't be the first. I'm expecting that when I have my meetup soon but don't spill the beans to anyone about that." 

 

He excused himself to get his pizza and Trevor got his as well, going to sit down. Quincey went and sat across from him.

 

"So, what do you do for work, Trevor?" he asked before he took a bite of one of his slices of pizza.

 

"Defense attorney. Everyone's entitled to a good defense, no matter what it is they do." he replied. "It's not always fun but it is enlightening." 

 

"A lawyer, wow. And you watch my videos? I'm flattered." 

 

"From the first till now. I'll admit, I'm not much into the makeup thing but I do watch those too. I was watching your unboxing video just before I got here."

 

"Did you send anything in? If you did, I'll get your note done before the others." 

 

"Oh I didn't get a chance to. I can never decide on what to send." Trevor smiled shyly, blushing. Quincey giggled and ate his pizza. "That bracelet does match your eyes by the way."

 

"You're a smooth talker, Trevor. I appreciate the compliment though. Thank you." 

 

They talked and ate a little longer before Trevor had to go. He threw away his trash before going back to Quincey.

 

"It was really just a pleasure meeting you. I still can't believe I ran into one of my favorite YouTubers." he said.

 

"The pleasure is all mine. I do hope we can sit and talk like this again sometime." 

 

"Oh here, this is my card. If you ever feel like calling, go ahead." Trevor said. Quincey nodded and took the card, thumbing over the words and numbers on it as he watched Trevor leave. He smiled and saved the numbers into the phone under the right presets. He was surprised that it had his cell phone number but he was glad he wouldn't just have to have his office number. 

 

Trevor sighed as he got back into his office, smoothing his tie as he sat at his desk, frowning at the sticky note on his desk left by his assistant that his appointment rescheduled and called to figure out why but he didn't get an answer, leaving a voice mail for them before hanging up and looking at the calendar on his computer. He didn't have another appointment until tomorrow and sighed as he kept his line clear for any pop-ups and new clients for any new cases. His phone alerted him of a new text and he hoped it wasn't anything stupid but when he saw the message, he smiled and saved the number.

 

[to: quincey] now i'm glad i had my cell put on my cards

[from: quincey] me too, makes it easier to stay in touch

[to: quincey] you're always welcome to contact me for anything

[from: quincey] good to know

[from: quincey] we should get pizza again sometime or chinese

[to: quincey] i'd like that a lot. just let me know whenever you're free and i'll do the same

[from: quincey] sounds good!

 

Trevor couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. By the end of the night, he picked up a new client and had a few appointments the next day. He locked up his office and files before heading out and going home. He was glad to be home and got himself a beer after he showered and changed into a pair of boxers and sweats, not bothering with a shirt as he sat on the couch, feet up on the coffee table as he looked through his email. When he got a notification about a new upload from Quincey, he smiled and watched it.

 

"Alright so, follow up from my unboxing. I didn't get a chance to finish every single one of the thank you notes but I sent out the ones that I did. I know who I need to finish writing for and I promise as soon as I finish every single one, they're getting sent out. That being said, I did get a chance to meet one of my fans today, you know who you are. It was absolutely amazing meeting you and I do hope to meet you again soon." he said, smiling. Trevor blushed and his heart fluttered at the less than direct mention about him. "Tomorrow, I'll be doing an outfit of the day video before I go visit my parents so you all get to see some family time. Until then, stay safe, stay you. Goodnight!" Trevor gave a like to the video as he always did before getting up and finishing his beer, going to throw out the bottle before he went to his bedroom and plugged up his phone and got in bed. He was definitely excited to speak to Quincey again and meet up with him again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internet celebrities never get a break.

“Good morning everyone.” A sleepy Quincey says on camera, his hair pulled up into a messy bun, some loose locks of hair around his face and his shirt hanging off his shoulder, a sleepy smile on his face before he sipped from a mug. “Alright, so I know yesterday I said I would be going to see my family, but that plan went out the window. I’m...not gonna get into details though.”

 

Trevor was brushing his teeth while he watched the live video, frowning. Something definitely seemed off with Quincey.

 

“Instead, I’ll be here uh..” He glanced off camera, the sound of distant knocking just barely audible. “Today I’ll finish up the thank you notes, maybe go hang out with a friend later on after I drop the notes off at the post office. All of the letters and notes I put into a binder so I can always read back over them. I really appreciate all of you coming to my channel and watching.” He set his mug down and crossed an arm over his chest, a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve been thinking, maybe I should do something special for you all. I’m still unsure what to do though, but maybe if my new friend from the other day could help, I’m sure I can figure this out.” He smiled. 

 

“Definitely...” Trevor said, smiling. He remembered Quincey saying that he wanted to do a meetup for his viewers and he knew it wasn’t something that could just happen over night. 

 

“I’m gonna cut this short today but I’ll upload a video later today. Take care everyone and have fun.” Quincey gave a little wave to the camera before ending the video and going to save it before finishing his coffee, getting up and going to the kitchen. “Why did she kick you out?”

 

“She claimed she caught me cheating. You know I wouldn’t do that to her.” 

 

“Well, I’m gonna need you two to work it out. I’m not a mentor or mediator but I’ll see what I can do. As your brother. Oh and Hugh, the next time you call me in the middle of the night, at least bring me a gift.” He teased. Hugh chuckled and nodded.

 

“Of course. I’ll be outta your hair by tonight.” He said. Quincey nodded and went back to his room, closing the door. He grabbed his phone and laid on his bed, yawning and checking his messages. 

 

[from: trevor] everything okay? I saw the video

[to: trevor] yeah something came up is all

[from: trevor] alright. I have some free time tomorrow if you wanna plan that meetup

[to: trevor] sounds like a plan. 

 

Quincey smiled and rolled over onto his back, his phone on his chest. He closed his eyes, the image of Trevor in his mind. He was tall, a whole foot taller than himself and his eyes were beautiful, a little darker than his own. He was smart and handsome and Quincey had a crush on the man. 

 

Trevor made his way to the office, greeted by his assistant who had a few files for him before he met with his first client for the day. He just barely got to sit at his desk when his phone rang, a sigh passing his lips before he answered, setting down the files on his desk.

 

“Langan.” He answered.

 

The day went on slow. Trevor felt like it would never be over, but he focused. He checked his phone when he got a break, seeing a message from Quincey.

 

[from: quincey] Did you watch Hot Talks new video?

[to: quincey] no, I didn’t know they uploaded today. Things have been busy

[from: quincey] well when you get a chance.. 

 

Trevor was suddenly curious and nervous at the same time, sighing as he pulled his headphones from his pocket, sitting on a bench in the hall of the courthouse and going to watch the video Quincey told him about.

 

“What is up everybody, it’s Eli here today and I’ve got a quick little Hot Talk for y’all. So, a source snapped a quick video of a youtuber y’all know by the name of PrettyBoyQ. Looks like yesterday he had a little date after his unboxing video.” The guy said to the camera before a video popped up on the screen, showing Trevor and Quincey sitting in the pizza place from the other day. Trevor went pale. “Q, I didn’t know you were into lawyers but it is good to see you getting out more.” 

 

Trevor couldn’t watch the rest of the video, exiting out of the app and leaning back against the wall. 

 

“Trevor, you alright?” A voice asked. He pulled his headphones out and sighed, looking up to see who it was. 

 

“Things could be better.” He said. “Sorry I didn’t get back to you about dinner.”

 

“It’s fine. Carisi wanted me to check on you, said he saw a video. Some guy named Eli from one of those YouTube channels..” Olivia said. Trevor groaned and put his face in his hands. “So you saw it.”

 

“Yeah. It wasn’t a date. I just went for lunch and saw him there and we sat and talked. It’s...not bad but I don’t know how he feels about it.” He said.

 

“He’s an internet celebrity. He’s entitled to his privacy but not a lot of people like to think so.” She replied. “It’s up to him how he wants to handle this but you can’t let it get to you, okay?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Liv." he said, watching her walk off before he checked his phone.

 

[from: quincey] i'm not gonna let his video stop me from meeting up with you unless you don't want to..

[to: quincey] I still want to meet up. 

[from: quincey] good

[from: quincey] maybe later?

[to: quincey] sure. i got a case real quick but after that's done, i'm free

[to: quincey] where do you wanna meet?

[from: quincey] come over? 

[to: qunicey] oh wow, yeah. i'll come over

 

Trevor smiled and got up, pocketing his headphones and grabbing up his briefcase, heading to the courtroom and sitting down while he waited for his client's turn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda short but I didn't want to give y'all too much yet.
> 
> Having to come up with a channel name for YouTube news isn't easy but I did it and I'm proud of it lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Quincey make some progress and some plans.

Trevor was glad to be done for the day, glad to be able to go and see Quincey. He went home first, going to change into more casual clothes, not wanting to be over-dressed since he wasn't expecting any more work now that his work day was over. He dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a soft blue sweater, calling for an uber to Quincey's apartment complex. 

When he got there, he went inside the building and checked his messages for the apartment number and went to the door, knocking. 

"Just a second!" a voice said from inside. The door unlocked and opened and Quincey stood there, smiling. "Hey, come in." Trevor stepped inside and looked around.

"Your place looks cozy like I imagined." Trevor said with a smile. 

"Thank you. Please, have a seat." Quincey said, gesturing to the couch in the living room while he went to the kitchen, grabbing two water bottles and going to hand one to Trevor before sitting down beside him. "I hope it wasn't too hard to find the building."

"Not at all. I took an uber. It's not far from the courthouse or that pizza place we met in." Trevor said as he opened his water bottle and took a sip. Quincey nodded and sipped his water, pulling his feet up underneath himself. "You live alone?" 

"Yeah. My brother visits every now and again." he replied with a smile, putting his bottle down after screwing the cap back on it. "What about you?"

"I live alone, though I spend a lot of my time in the court house and visiting clients." he chuckled, shaking his head and capping his bottle and holding it on his lap. 

"You're more than welcome to visit. I mean, now that we know each other and I do consider you to be a friend of mine." Quincey said, looking down at his lap, blushing.

"I'm sure you hear this...well, rather see this in comments, but you're cute." Trevor said, smiling. Quincey looked at him and nodded. "Sorry if I'm overstepping."

"No, it's alright. It means a lot to me hearing that from you." he said, causing Trevor to blush a little bit. "You're good looking as well, very tall too." He smiled and tucked some hair behind his ear before rolling up the sleeves of his black sweater. 

"That means a lot coming from you as well." Trevor replied, looking at him. "Did you uh...have an idea of what you wanted to do? Maybe where you want the meet up to take place?"

"Oh, maybe in the park on a nice day. I could definitely record it, I'm sure that would be good for everyone." Quincey said. "What do you think?"

"Well, I like that idea. How about taking pictures with people? I know it'd be hard to record everything and take pictures at the same time unless you have one of those go-pros. I think I have one if you wanna borrow it. Christmas present I never used."

"That'd be fun for everybody, especially my younger viewers." he smiled, folding his hands together. "Definitely should invite that Eli guy from Hot Talks? I'm sure he'd love to interview me."

"You wanna do a co-meet up? Risky but it's your call. That guy talks too much in my own personal opinion and I feel like he'll take things out of context if I show up..."

"You're still worried about that video? I don't have to invite him if you're worried." 

Quincey felt a little worried and maybe even a little heart broken. He didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, especially not Trevor.

"I... I just thought you would be worried about it. People assuming you're with me and all. I mean, it's not bad but I just..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"At first, I was a little upset that someone had followed me and recorded us without either of our permission, you know? But now? I'm not upset, not at the fact that they assumed we were dating. I... I wouldn't be opposed to the idea but I don't want to assume you're...like that." 

"You wouldn't mind? That's...wow. Good, confusing. I'm not as famous and..."

"I'm not shallow. Fame, no fame? I don't mind. You're a good person, smart, handsome." Quincey cut in, looking at Trevor and taking his hands in his own.

"You really mean that? I... I'd like to get to know you better then."

“Good. For now, let’s work out the details for the meetup.” 

They talked for a while, Quincey writing things down on paper so he wouldn't forget. They decided that it would be a meetup in the park around the lunch hour and Quincey would have water for everyone as well as getting bracelets for everyone and using the gopro from Trevor to record everything and taking pictures with everyone, letting them ask questions. He also would let Eli from Hot Talks come and do an interview. 

"I think this is gonna be a good meetup, weather permitting of course." Trevor hummed.

"We can plan it a month from now, hopefully have no surprises?" Quincey offered, earning an affirmative nod and a smile. He smiled back. "Alright. I'll make the video tonight, put in the order for the bracelets by the end of next week and we can get the water when it's closer to the date." 

"Do you know how many people we should expect?" Trevor asked. Quincey sighed and shook his head. "That's alright. Maybe ask in the video and make a poll for it? That'll give you a good estimate."

"Alright. Now that we got that out of the way, do you want to order in and watch some videos or a movie?" 

Trevor nodded and watched Quincey move to grab his tablet. He definitely never imagined being in one of his favorite's apartments before now. Sure, Quincey was a human like everyone else, had his own home, had a family, and had personal things to deal with just like everyone else, but he was also pretty much famous, more than the average person. 

"Trevor?" he asked, pulling him from his thoughts. "I was asking if pizza would be okay or if you wanted Chinese."

"Sorry, Chinese is good. Chicken lo mein would be perfect right about now." Trevor chuckled. 

"Oh so you're smart, tall, handsome and have amazing taste in food? I'm definitely keeping you around." Quincey laughed, typing away on his computer and putting in the order. Trevor laughed as well, taking a sip of his water. "I got that, dumplings, egg rolls, and sweet and sour chicken. I already have drinks in the fridge so we'll be fine."

"Sounds good to me." Trevor smiled.

Quincey set his tablet on the coffee table before turning on the TV and turned on the youtube app, shifting so he had his feet pulled up underneath himself as he picked a "Let's Play" video. 

Trevor glanced over at him, smiling still and taking notice that Quincey was sitting closer to him. He didn't mind, but it was surprising to say the least. He took notice of his hair, the strawberry red bringing out his eyes, the curls pulled up in a quick bun, some strands loose around his face. He noticed the freckles on his face and some on his neck. He took note of his full lips, how they curled up at the corners when he smiled. Part of him wished he could feel how soft Quincey's lips were against his own, the thought enough to have him blushing. 

"Everything okay?" Quincey asked.

"What? Oh y-yeah I just... I was thinking. It's nothing." he said quickly. "I promise."

Quincey nodded and went back to watching the video, pausing it when there was a knock on the door for the food. When he got up, Trevor let out a quiet sigh as he sat back against the couch, rubbing his hands over his face. He felt like he was back in high school again with how flustered he was. 

"You want a plate?" Quincey asked as he walked back over to the couch, setting the bags down onto the coffee table.

"No thanks." 

"Alright, let me go get sodas." Quincey went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cans of soda. He came back and sat down, passing one to Trevor before starting the video up again and grabbed the containers of food out of the bags, setting them out and grabbing himself a pair of chopsticks as he opened the dumplings container. 

They ate and watched the video together, laughing and commenting on whatever was funny. 

"I don't think I could ever be the guy who plays video games like this, especially not horror games." Trevor said as he ate some lo mein. Quincey shrugged.

"Video games are fun. Maybe for my next few videos, I'll play something like... The Sims or something." 

"No horror games? I'd do a video with you if you did." Trevor smiled. Quincey raised his brows. "I mean it."

"You've got yourself a deal then, Trevor. You let me know when you're free for a day and we can record that or go live." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking and watching videos, Trevor slowly getting to know more about Quincey and the other way around. Trevor sighed when he checked his phone. 

"I'll let you know when I've got some free time again. Duty calls." he said as he stood up. Quincey stood as well and nodded, handing Trevor the bag of egg rolls. "Oh, thank you." 

"You're welcome. Just text me?" Quincey asked, walking Trevor to the door. 

"Of course." 

Quincey smiled, hugging him and blushing slightly as he pulled away, unlocking the door and opening it. Trevor waved as he walked out, smiling and calling for his uber back to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was okay for an update. I'm thinking that the next chapter won't be so happy though :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet up.

The day had come for the meet up. Prior to, Trevor and Quincey had ordered everything and Quincey made a video updating all of his subscribers of the time, date and location. The day was beautiful and Quincey was more than excited to meet the people who watched his videos so faithfully. He was even more excited to get to hang out with Trevor since he had the day off. 

 

He was carrying a box out of the trunk of Trevor's car, placing it on the table while Trevor checked to make sure everything was out of the car before going to help unpack everything on the tables and set up the camera. 

 

"This is gonna be really fun." he said. Quincey nodded and smiled as he put the empty box under the table, arranging the water bottles and bracelets before opening the box of t-shirts. 

 

"The shirts are for a giveaway. We have the tickets, right?" he asked as he counted the shirts. 

 

Trevor looked in his backpack and nodded. "All of them, yeah." 

 

After about a half hour, people started showing up. Quincey gave everyone a hug, a water bottle, a bracelet and told them to grab a raffle ticket from Trevor before he started recording. 

 

"Hey everyone. So the meet up has begun and people are starting to show up. It's such a beautiful day today and honestly, I can't believe I get to do this. If you show up, you get to participate in a raffle for a t-shirt and everyone will get a picture with me today. I'll keep the camera on the whole time while we're here so that anyone who couldn't make it will still be able to see." 

 

He set the camera down and kept it recording while he greeted more people as they came and soon, everyone was there, standing around and talking and having a good time. He took pictures of the crowd and even took a couple of selfies with Trevor. 

 

"Alright everyone, we have a guest coming to join us shortly for a collab. I'm sure you all have seen the video by Hot Talks. Well, Eli will be joining us." Quincey announced. "I expect everyone to treat him with respect just like you treat me and everyone here."

 

Trevor was amazed at how calm Quincey seemed, watching him talk and interact with such ease. Even when Eli showed up, he was relaxed. 

 

"Alright so, Quincey, I see you brought your lawyer friend with you. Is it true that you two have a relationship together?" Eli asked. Quincey and Trevor looked at each other.

 

"We're good friends and he's the one who helped me come up with this whole idea to have a joint meet up with you. Neither of us are really looking to rush into anything, even with each other, so right now, no. Nothing more than good friends."

 

Some of the people seemed a little dissapointed by the news but didn't complain too much. 

 

"Wow, that's actually really sweet. I'm sure the two of you would make a perfect couple. But moving on so I don't make you uncomfortable. Any plans to get back into makeup tutorials or hair tutorials? Those were definitely classic videos."

 

"Maybe. Hair videos seem repetitive to me since I don't really style my hair all that different, but I can definitely do more makeup tutorials. Hopefully my viewers can send in some requests for that." 

 

The rest of the q & a went smoothly and Trevor got the raffle set up while they finished up. He picked out 10 tickets and waited until Quincey stood again to hand them to him. 

 

"Alright everyone! Have your tickets ready because I'm ready to give out these shirts! When I call your number, come on up and tell Trevor your size and he'll get it out of the box and hand it to you. Feel free to stick around for a picture with me after!" he announced. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, quieting down when Quincey started calling out numbers. 

 

The 10 people who got shirts took pictures with Quincey first before everyone else came and took pictures, even getting their phone cases or shirts autographed. 

 

When everyone left, Quincey was tired but happy that everything went smoothly, even with Eli. Trevor helped him pack up the remaining bracelets and water before putting everything in the car. 

 

"Wow, that was amazing. I'll definitely have to upload all the pictures and the video tonight after I do my editing." he said as they got in the car. 

 

"I had a lot of fun. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves too and Eli didn't pester us too much." Trevor chuckled as he started the car. 

 

"I'm sure he'll have some commentary up later on." Quincey giggled as they drove off to Quincey's place. 

 

When they got inside, Quincey heated up some pizza for the two of them and got to work on editing the video, sitting with Trevor on the couch. Trevor was content to be sitting with him, watching him work. The silence was comfortable, the only thing pulling both of their attention after a little while was a knock on the door. Quincey sighed and sat his laptop down before going to answer the door. 

 

"Hugh? What happened?" 

 

"She left. She signed papers and left them on her pillow. She wouldn't tell me why." Hugh said, visibly upset as he walked inside. "Oh, I... I didn't know you had company." 

 

"No, it's okay. This is Trevor. Trevor, this is my brother, Hugh. Go, sit. I'll get you some tea." Quincey hugged his brother before going to the kitchen. 

 

"I don't know what I did this time. Maybe she found someone who wouldn't tell her when she's wrong? I dunno..." Hugh sat in the arm chair. 

 

Trevor wasn't sure what to say or do, so he just sat there, watching Quincey come back and hand the mug to his brother before sitting back down. 

 

"Well, you can come stay in the guest room if the house gets too lonely." 

 

"Nah, I'd just be miserable and you don't need that."

 

"You're my brother. Mom would kill me if I was mean to you." Quincey smiled. Hugh chuckled and sipped his tea. "And you and Trevor could get along too." 

 

"So you're the boyfriend?" Hugh asked, looking at Trevor. He laughed a little.

 

"Not yet, no." he replied. Hugh nodded and sighed. "If you ever need to talk to someone and Quincey isn't around, I'm a good listener."

 

"And a good defense lawyer." Quincey chimed in.

 

"That too."

 

Hugh nodded and smiled, feeling a little better. He stayed the night in the guest room. When it started getting late, Trevor yawned and scratched his head. 

 

"You're welcome to stay too. I don't mind." Quincey offered as he finished up the video and uploaded it to his channel.

 

"You sure? I'll take the couch." 

 

"You'll do no such thing. My bed is big enough anyways, come on." He smiled, taking his laptop with him to his bedroom. Trevor followed behind after toeing off his shoes and stretched as he watched Quincey move around the room. "Get cozy. The bathroom is right across the hall if you want to shower. I uh... I don't have anything large enough for you to wear but I'm sure there's extra shirts from today in your size." 

 

"Thanks. I'm glad I wore joggers today." he said, taking off his shirt and putting it on the chair before going to get in bed. Quincey smiled and went to go brush his hair before stepping into the closet and changing out of his day clothes, putting on a t-shirt and shorts. He went to lay in bed beside Trevor, yawning and turning off the light. 

 

"I'm really glad you were there with me today. I don't think I could have done it by myself." 

 

"It's no problem, really." Trevor smiled. "Sleep well." 

 

"You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. Definitely foreshadowing to the next chapter though.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with coming up with this and being able to get this out before I forgot. 
> 
> I've never written for Trevor before so hopefully you all enjoyed this.


End file.
